From Heart To Heart
by arika001
Summary: Summary Changed. This is the story of two souls, destined by fate, bounded together, connected from birth but unaware of each other. When they meet, its the start of the wheel which was spined 400 years ago. AU! Nalu, Zervis and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my new story! I hope you enjoy it~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **So, here we go~**

 **Chapter 1**

A beautiful, sunny day. Perfect for my first day of High School and I don't know why but there is a feeling in my gut that tells me that today would be a start of a new adventure in my life. Well it's always an adventure for me. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Natsu Dragion a student of Fairy Tail High. I'm currently on my way to school in my black Mercedes Benz with red stripes. If you are thinking that I'm rich then you are wrong. I with my brother, Zeref own a garage. I have this car in a very bad condition so took it upon myself to repair it new. And here it is.

Oh what a beautiful day! Wind is blowing by. Trees' leaves dancing with the wind and a very pretty girl standing by a parked car asking for a lift.

.

.

.

.

Wait, what?! What am I seeing? A very innocent looking, cute girl asking for a lift! Who am I to say no? Don't get me wrong. I'm not a playboy. Even my friends think that I am so dense to notice a girl. But that's not the truth. It's just that none ever caught my eye. But this girl is something.

"Hey! Do you want a ride?" I asked.

"Hi! Umm…yes. If it's not a problem…" she answered. Oh such a sweet voice she has!~

"Nah! It's alright." I being a gentleman answered and opened the door for her. She sat on the seat and made herself comfortable. I eyed the parkedcar while starting the engine and took off.

"Umm…was that your car?"

"Yeah! That thing ditched me at last minute."

"Don't worry. You can bring it to my garage. I will repair it."

"Thank you! By the way, I'm Lucy Ashley. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi Lucy! Name's Natsu Dragion and same here. Now tell me Lucy, where do you wanna go?"

"Do you know Fairy Tail High? I'm actually a new student there. I just shifted from Hargeon." She explained while I had wide eyes but that soon disappeared and a smirk took its place.

"Well then Welcome to Fairy Tail!" I said with a wide grin and it stretched even further when I looked at her surprised face.

"Do you study in Fairy Tail too?"

"Yup! And I can tell that you are going to love it there. Oh! Here we are! Let's go." I parked my car and then we entered through school gates.

"Can you tell me where is principal's office? I have to take my schedule from there."

"Of course! Come." We reached the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." we heard the voice say from other side of the door.

"Hiya, Gramps!" I greeted as I entered the office.

"Ohayo Natsu! What brings you here?" Then he glanced at Lucy.

"Are you the new student?"

"Yes! That's me. I'm here to take my schedule." she said. While they were talking, I took my time staring her. Long blonde hair reaching till waist, chocolate brown eyes, a very curvaceous figure, flawless peach, soft skin. This girl is really pretty. One of the most beautiful girls I have laid my eyes on.

"Okay Natsu! Let's go." And that was what I only needed to hear. I grabbed her hand and sprinted to her classroom which was the same as mine.

~Time Skip~

Here we are at the cafeteria. We are having lunch which by the away I have long since finished and now here I am staring at her. _Again._ I have only one word to describe her and that is

.

.

.

.

.

.

Weird.

I mean first of all I found out that she is a bookworm and hence becoming best friends with Levy. Levy Mcgarden, one of our friends.

Secondly, when Gray introduced himself and unconsciously stripped his T-shirt she freaked out. Most of the other girls would pretend closing their eyes but in reality they would be peeking and would sometimes even faint. Cough-Juvia-Cough. She shrieked and closed her eyes and kicked. While I enjoyed it very much, I felt a little, _very_ little sorry for the guy because boy was the kick hard.

Thirdly, when she met Erza she was a little nervous because can Erza be intimidating? But after a while she had a smile on her face and later she told me that Erza is pretty. Oh really? How do you think a monster can be pretty? But that's not all. She said and I quote _'she's really nice and sweet.'_

Yup! Definitely a weird one.

"Who are you staring at Flame-brain?"

"None of your business Ice-freak."

"Were you staring at the new hot student?" Gray said smirking while towards Lucy who was talking with Mirajane Strauss, another one of our friends.

"Shut it, stripper."

"What did you call me, tobassco-freak?"

"What you heard, Popsicle."

"That's it!"

"Come on! I'm fired up!" and with that our fight started. Good thing Erza's not here or we would be dead by now.

~Normal POV~

"So Lu-chan you are telling me that Natsu bring you to Fairy Tail?"

"Kind of. I mean I was coming here with my car but it got broken or whatever."

"How are you liking the school so far Lucy?" asked Mirajane with an ever present smile on her face.

"Well to tell you the truth everyone here is unique in their own way. I feel welcome here and it was my dream to attend Fairy Tail." Answered Lucy while brightly smiling at the end.

"Why? I mean I know our school is good in many areas but still we are reprimanded many a times by Board Of Council." said Levy voicing out her opinion.

"Yeah you are right but I still like it here. I have heard of the school and its reputation in Council's eye but rather than making me stay away from the school it kind of fascinated me. And also my-

"MERCY! Erza please have mercy!" a cry was heard by none other than pink-haired boy who was on his knees begging from Erza to leave him from beating to a pulp.

"Yes Erza! We swear we would never fight again!" said Gray who was also beside Natsu in the same position with his shirt on and buttoned up to the top. Erza is _really_ scary.

"Okay! I believe you. But-" at this Erza cracked her knuckles.

"-a _little_ punishment is necessary." with that Erza grabbed the both of them and Lucy had to turn her head away and cover her ears because of all the cries of pain coming from both boys' throat.

~Time Skip~

"Thank you very much Natsu!" said Lucy smiling brightly at him.

"Nah! It was nothing!"

"But still! Thank you! Thank you very much." she kissed him on the cheek and skipped away to her car while giggling a bit as she saw the expression on Natsu's face. She waved to from her car and with that she drove away leaving the pinkette in a daze.

"Hello! Earth to Natsu! What happened? And remove that smile off your face! It's creepy!" said a blue haired boy but the pinkette didn't budge.

"Oh! It's Zeref!"

"Wha? Where? Happy!"

"Was someone calling me?" asked a black haired boy in his late twenties.

"Yes Zeref! Natsu was ha-"

"No! Nothing. It was nothing." Said Natsu while covering the mouth of the blue-haired boy named Happy.

"Okay!" Zeref shrugged and went inside the door from where he earlier came.

"I'm home!" said Lucy as soon as she opened the door to her house.

"Welcome Home!" chirped a sweet voice and out came a blond-haired woman in her late twenties.

"Mavis-nee!" Lucy exclaimed and went to hug her elder sister.

"So how was your first day at school?"

"It was awesome! I made many friends and met this sweet guy, Natsu!"

"Sweet huh?" said Mavis while wiggling her brows at her younger sister.

"Nee-chan!" Lucy whined with a light pink tint on her cheeks. Mavis only laughed.

 **Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thanks for your reviews.**

 **So here is the new chap! Enjoy! ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 2**

Zeref Dragion is a well-known man in his neighborhood because of him living there for a decade and because of his humble and helpful nature. He lives alone with his brother but he does have friends for his support. They helped him to raise Natsu as he is today. For him, his little brother is the most important person in the whole world. That aside his brother has a bottomless pit as a stomach. And now he has to go to provide for that pit he calls his stomach.

"Invel! Will you be able to look after my garage while I'm gone?" Zeref shouted to his friend who was inside the garage working.

"Yeah! I'm fine! You go otherwise Natsu will start whining. That brat." Invel shouted back but mumbled the last part with a smile. As much as Natsu troubles him he still loves the kid. He has seen him grow up from a whiny little boy to a 17 years old teenager who still whines time to time.

Zeref starts his trek to supermarket. He has a list in his hands and checks if there is something more he needs to add into the list. Supermarket is very close to his house so he doesn't need to bring his car.

He arrives at the supermarket and instantly starts searching for the things he need. Even though Invel said he would be okay, he still doesn't want to burden his friend.

"Okay so I have all the vegetables I need, there is fish for happy, meat…um what else, oh! I forgot tobasco sauce." Zeref said and started searching for the shelf which held his brother's favorite sauce. He came to a stop when he sees the sauce. He starts to reach out for it and was about to grab it when some other hand also grabs it. He saw that his hand was above a very soft and small hand and realizes it is a girl's hand.

XXX

Mavis Ashley, a 28 years old woman, has just shifted from Hargeon to Magnolia. It has been a week since she shifted here and she really likes it here. Mavis is a very cheerful, loving and kind woman but you wouldn't want to get on her bad side and 'bad side' means hurting her little sister in any way. She is very protective of her sister. Their mother when Lucy was just five years old. And from then on Mavis did whatever she can to make her sister happy. Truth to be told, their neighbors in Hargeon even her own sister thinks that they have shifted here because of her business. But in reality she decided to shift because she knew of her sister's dream of attending the prestigious Fairy Tail High. She could do anything for her sister, Mavis always made sure that whatever Lucy wants would be provided for her.

Mavis is currently in her car going to supermarket. She owned a bakery shop in Hargeon and wanted to continue the business here too. But to make anything she would need some ingredients which she can only get from supermarket.

Mavis parked her car and made her way towards the market. She was halfway done when she remembered something.

"Oh shit! How could I forget it?" she questioned herself and didn't notice how loud she had said it until the looks she noticed, she was getting from nearby people. She muttered an apology and made her way to search for something she has forgotten. She suddenly stopped and made her way to the shelf where she spotted it. As she was reaching for it suddenly a hand also reached for it. She noticed the hand was of a man because of how big it was compared to her small ones. She turned her head to see the man but when she turned the first thing her eyes caught was black.

Black hair.

XXX

Erza was trying hard really hard. She was standing straight her muscles stiff and all her concentration and focus on the board in front of her. She has a bow in one hand and an arrow in other ready to shoot her target.

"I will ask you one question Erza. Answer me truthfully." said a voice Erza knew too well. It was Jellal Fernandez, her teacher in archery.

Erza always had a love for swords and bow and arrow. She wanted to learn how to use them. While she is able to use sword very efficiently same cannot be said about bow and arrow. In Fairy Tail High, you can learn any fighting art whether it be Martial Arts, hand-to-hand combat, boxing, sword fighting anything. She wanted to learn archery and that was when she stumbled upon the basement gym where she saw Jellal practicing. They both are seniors and even though Erza would never admit it out loud, she really likes him. Jellal Fernandez is a big mystery which makes him more attractive.

She knows what he is going to ask and she was ready when-

"What do you see?" To say Erza was confused would be an understatement. She was so dumbfounded with the question that she didn't saw the change in her stance or how wrong it was.

"Um…I can see floor, walls, ceiling, the boa-" Erza was interrupted when he suddenly raised his hand as if to say stop. He went towards his bag and started packing his thing. He heaved up the bag on his shoulder when he said something that made Erza angry.

"You are still not ready." With that he started walking when Erza shouted

"What do you mean I'm not ready?! It has been three months, where have I been lacking? I'm regular, my stances are perfect where am I wrong?!" Erza shouted. She didn't liked it one bit that he was acting like this. When they started training, he took one week before he started training her. Sometimes he says so less that it becomes irritating.

"Your focus." Jellal's calm voice snapped her out of her musings.

"I'm very much focused." Erza didn't understand. He is saying that she wasn't focus but her complete and utter concentration was on the board. She heard him sigh and knew he was going to explain it to her.

"No you're not. When I asked you what can you see you told me you can see walls, floor everything but when you are very determined to achieve something you should be focused towards it. You should only be able to see your goal and nothing else should matter to you. In your case your eyes should only be able to see that red point and everything else just blank." He said and again started walking.

"Wait!" Erza shouted. She again learnt a new lesson but she was very much embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. You can hit me." Erza said bowing her head a little. Jellal just sighed, walked towards her and patted her head which made Erza blush furiously. What she doesn't know is that Jellal too held a pink tint to his cheeks. _No Jellal you can't succumb into your feeling when you have duty to fulfill._ Jellal thought and retracted his hand. He was going to walk away when Erza said something

"Will you come with me to the cafeteria for lunch? I want you to meet my friends. They would like to have someone else too to join in. If you don't mind." Erza said the last part in a rush thinking that by any chance she would have offended him by not asking what does he wants. Jellal thought about it.

Nothing could go wrong, right.

XXX

Lucy was currently in cafeteria sitting with all of her friends in a table. There was Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, Elfman, Lissana, Cana and herself. She suddenly heard noise or more precisely noise of girls squealing. When Lucy looked towards the source of it she instantly regretted. There standing was school's playboy, Loki. As soon as their eyes made contact, he was instantly away from all the girls and was standing in front of her.

"Hello my princess! Your knight in shining armor has arrived for you." Loki said just like always, over-dramatically. Lucy met him when it was her second day of school and since then he is glued to her like gum. Whenever he sees her he comes to her and carries on with his old-dated pick-up lines.

Usually Natsu is cares for his friends and schoolmates but for some time he started to dislike Loki. Like come on he always comes whenever Natsu is experiencing his Lucy time. Natsu and Lucy have become inseparable from the time she has kissed him. Well before that they were together too but that was because of Lucy not knowing much about the school. He is currently sitting beside Lucy well more like was because Loki bastard has taken his seat away from him. Now all of Lucy's attention is on him which he didn't like one bit. But he dismissed the thought because Lucy might need to talk to others and started gobbling down his food.

Everyone at the table was either chatting or eating or reading in Levy's case when one of them noticed Erza coming and pointed it to all. Everyone noticed that she is not alone rather is accompanied by someone. Mira who is a senior as well knew it was Jellal and smiled. But out of everyone, one person is the most shocked and when that person's eyes made contact with Jellal. His eyes got wide but quickly composing himself he put a finger on his lip telling that person to be quiet. That person nodded and when Jellal reached the table he whisphered something to the person

"Meet me behind the school after the school is over." The person nodded its head and then Jellal sat down in a chair.

He really needs to pay more attention to his surroundings.

XXX

Zeref quickly retracted his hand and apologized.

"Oh I'm really sorry miss. I didn't knew…um you can have it." He said. The girl giggled and shook her head.

"No, no. You can keep it. I will take the other one and no need to apologize." The woman said. Zeref noted that the woman is quite pretty with her long purple hair and red eyes and flawless skin.

"By the way my name is Ultear. Nice to meet you…"

"Zeref. Zeref Dragion." Zeref said and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Zeref."

"Same here." Zeref said and smiled. The woman smiled in return and with that she walked away. Zeref took the sauce bottle and went to the counter to pay for the items. He didn't noticed the blonde head going past shelves behind him.

XXX

"Here." said the man who had black hair. But now that Mavis see it his hair are not fully black. His hairs at the end are white.

"Thank You." Mavis thanked. She had suddenly remembered that how much her sister love strawberries so she went to buy a strawberry syrup when this man came to buy the same thing. But seeing Mavis he gave it to her.

"My name is Macbeth but you can call me Midnight. Actually everyone calls me Midnight." Midnight introduced himself.

"I'm Mavis Ashley. Nice to meet you Midnight." She said with a smile and then walked away. The syrup was at the end of the shelf so when she turned she came face to face with the opposite side of the shelf.

Weird, she thought because just at the back side of the strawberry syrup was tobacco sauce.

Opposites really attract, huh. With that thought she went on with her shopping.

 **Annnnnnddddd CUT! So here is the second chapter. I hope you liked it! Please REVIEW!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey GUYS! Sorry that it took sometime for me to upload it but here I am~**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Don't forget to read my other two stories-**

 **The Magic Of Ours**

 **Madly In Love**

 **Here we GO!**

 **Chapter: 3**

"Jellal nii-chan!" Lucy shouted and flung herself at the blue-haired boy. The boy timely caught her in his arms. She hugged him tight and he returned the embrace.

"Hello to you too, Lucy-chan." Jellal said chuckling.

"Jellal-nii you don't know how much I and Mavis-nee missed you." Lucy said while separating from him a little.

"I know. I missed you both too." Jellal said as they started walking towards parking lot. Lucy and Jellal are cousins. When Lucy first saw him, everything in her was saying to just run and flung herself at him but then he told her to meet after school and since then she wasn't able to keep herself still.

"It's been seven years." Jellal mumbled and Lucy nodded. Then suddenly as a thunderbolt had hit him, he remembered something.

"Lucy, please refrain from calling me nii-chan at school. You will call me only Jellal. Okay?" Jellal asked. Lucy was confused and wanted to protest but something about his face told her not to protest so she just nodded her head.

"Good." Jellal smiled as they reached the parking lot. They both sat at Jellal's car as today Natsu has come to pick her up so her car was not there. Jellal was driving the car while Lucy was sitting at passenger's seat. There was only one thought at Jellal's mind.

" _I'm doing this to protect you Lucy-chan."_

* * *

"I'm home! ~" sang Lucy as she entered her and her sister's house with Jellal just behind her. Mavis emerged from the kitchen after hearing her sister's voice.

"Welcome ho-" Mavis stopped when she saw who was with her sister.

"Jellal?" she asked in a soft voice tears starting to well up in her eyes. Jellal smiled softly and nodded his head opening his arms for his small older cousin. That was all Mavis needed as she rushed to hug her cousin.

"Oh Jellal…I can't believe it's you. You have grown up so much." said Mavis. Suddenly he heard some noise.

"Jellal-nii? Jellal-nii? Jellal?! JELLAL!" shouted Lucy as she shook her brother vigorously.

"Huh?" Jellal asked dumbly as she observed his surroundings. They were standing outside a two-story house. That was when Jellal realized that he was just dreaming.

"Jellal-nii? Are you okay?" asked Lucy, concerned. Jellal smiled and assured his sister that he is alright. Both the cousins entered the house.

"I'm home! ~" sang Lucy as she entered her and her sister's house with Jellal just behind her. Mavis emerged from the kitchen after hearing her sister's voice.

"Welcome ho-" Mavis stopped when she saw who was with her sister. Jellal seeing his cousin's reaction smiled and was opening his arms when-

"Who are you?!" Mavis asked with a glare and a knife in her hand out of nowhere. Jellal sweat-dropped. So much for the welcome.

"I said who are you and what are you doing here?!" Mavis yelled and was about to charge at him when Lucy yelled-

"Nee-chan! Can't you see? Jellal-nii. He's Jellal-nii! As in our cousin Jellal!" hearing this Mavis dropped her knife and tackled Jellal which took him by surprise and he with Mavis landed on the floor.

"Oh Jellal…I can't believe it's you. You have grown up so much." Said Mavis as she hugged the life out of him.

"Where did you find him Lucy?" asked Mavis as she sat up on the floor.

"Oh, I found him in school, coming to the cafeteria with his girlfriend, Erza. I told you about her, didn't I?" said Lucy nonchalantly and Mavis nodded. Both of them didn't notice that Jellal's face matched the color of the said girl's hair.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Jellal yelled blushing furiously.

"…Yet" both the sisters said in unison. If possible Jellal blushed even more. Both the sisters laughed at his expense.

"I'll go freshen up. Bye!" said Lucy as she climbed the stairs to her room.

"So…how are you?" Mavis asked, a little nervously, when she saw that Lucy is not in hearing range anymore.

"Good." Jellal said smiling down at his sister. Tears welled up in Mavis' eyes as she hugged Jellal again.

"I'm sorry Jellal. I'm really sorry." Mavs cried while Jellal patted her back.

"No nii-san, it was not your fault. You couldn't have done anything and Lucy's safety is your top priority." Jellal said trying to calm his sister.

"But still! I could have done something." Mavis hiccupped. Jellal just embraced her tightly.

"It's now in the past and we could do nothing about it. So please, stop crying." Jellal said as he brushed away her tears. Mavis nodded.

"So…tell me what all happened." said Mavis as she with Jellal walked to a couch and sat down on it.

"Okay…so after the incident, Uncle sent me to a boarding school, in an island at the coast in the south of Fiore and I lived there. Then after some years I came back here and joined the Era Elite School. After attending it for one year, tolerating those rich snobby brats, I took admission in Fairy Tail High just this year." Jellal explained and Mavis nodded.

"What about you? What happened when I was gone?" Jellal asked.

"Some months after you were gone, father died and I with Lucy moved to Hargeon. There I opened my own bakery shop and we lived there for nearly ten years when we shifted here, to Magnolia. We have just shifted here. It's only been a few weeks." Mavis answered and smiled sadly. She still misses her parents.

"You know, it's a surprise that you own a _bakery_. Who would have thought?" Jellal said and laughed when Mavis glared at him. The rest of the day passed by the cousins talking and just spending time in each other's company.

* * *

The next day Levy, not-so-discreetly, went to the gym to see Gajeel who was currently punching the bag. Gajeel is very good at boxing and had won many medals too. Levy was staring at him. Feeling that someone is watching he turned his head and met her eyes but turned away fast and focused on his punches. When he turned his head again, he saw that she was not there. With a sigh he went towards where his kit was, grabbed a towel, drying himself off, and a water bottle, drinking his thirst away, before putting them away, exiting the gym and going to who knows where.

* * *

Levy was currently in the library. She couldn't believe it. The nerve of this man. She bunked her class to meet her boyfriend, yes boyfriend, but he straight away ignored her. No one knows about their relationship and Gajeel doesn't want to tell them yet saying something about not wanting extra attention though something tells Levy that he is hiding something from her, but she let it slide.

While Levy was in her own thoughts near a bookshelf at the corner, she didn't notice a figure approaching her. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she was turned around. Just as she was going to scream a pair of lips silenced her. She could recognize those lips from anywhere. It was Gajeel's. She too kissed him back with her arms around his neck. The kiss was slow and passionate at first but started growing hot and hungry as it continued. Gajeel was so immersed in kissing Levy that he didn't think what he was doing and slammed Levy on the wall a bit gently. Unfortunately, it was not a wall, rather a shelf and this action by Gajeel made the shelf shook and a couple of books fell down. They broke the kiss when they heard footsteps and knew that the librarian was coming their way. Gajeel quickly hid somewhere while Levy started picking up the books. When Librarian reached, she asked Levy about what happened.

"Oh, I was looking for a book that was on top shelf but because of my height I couldn't quite reach it and then I slipped and crashed with the book shelf. Sorry." Levy apologized. Librarian nodded her head and went away. When she was gone, Gajeel came out, chuckling. Levy pouted. Seeing her making a cute face, Gajeel couldn't resist himself and kissed her then went away. Levy sighed then smiled. She started picking up the books and organizing them when a certain book caught her attention.

The book was a leather bound book. It seemed pretty old but what really caught her attention was the design on its cover. There was a golden key who had a star on its handle. The key was aflame with a dark red dragon twisting his way around key with his head beside the star. The book's name was _Starfire_. There was something that was pulling her towards the book so she took it, went to a chair, sat on it and started reading.

 _Long ago, in Earthland, when magic was there, lived the dragons and humans together peacefully. Both races would help each other and live together. A single king ruled both the races and never once did anyone raise their voice against it. At that time there were two families who had influence on people almost same as that of the king. One family was called to be descendant of the stars, The Star family. The family gave the land, the smartest and most intelligent of people to ever walk on earth. They had bright minds just like the light of the stars. They were Mages, humans, who had the power of the stars. They were strong but not as strong as the second family. This family was said to be born from the fire, The Fire family. This family contained the strongest of the strongest. This family's members were of the dragon race having power of fire. They were fierce and strong just like the fire. Fiore, the country in which these two families lived was peaceful because of the friendship the two families maintained. Both the families would always be there to help each other._

 _But alas, all good things must come to an end._

 _Because of an argument and some misunderstandings, the families had a fight, which ended up in severing the friendship from generations. The king tried to get both the families together and solve the misunderstanding but both families wouldn't listen and won't back down for their ego was on the line. But it all changed when under the stars born the next heir of The Star family._

 _The Star family, for generations, had females as their Heir. The girl born was beautiful and was very powerful. She was both beauty and brains. She proved herself to be very intelligent from the very start._

 _But that also meant that she had her own perspective of the things surrounding. She would try to see positive things in all the situations and would always see things differently from others. She was spending her life happily but there was evil lurking around just behind the corner._

 _There was a black dragon who wanted nothing but to become the King of the land. For that, he would have to weaken the land from inside._

 _And he had the perfect plan in order._

 _The Fire family was living happily, with their Heir who had taken his position as the head. He wanted to befriend the Star family again but all the other members of his family were stereotype and they refused to befriend the traitors, as they liked to call them. They were happy without the friendship of the Star family._

 _But that happiness ended when the black dragon challenged the Head of the Fire family to find who is the strongest. He challenged him to a fight under the condition that no family, friend or enemy should help him and the fight would be to death._

 _Two Dragons will enter the battlefield, but only one will exit._

 _The Fire dragon agreed. He knew that he can't back down. He would fight valiantly and prove to the others once again, which his ancestors had proved for generations, they are the strongest._

 _But this was all a trick of the Black Dragon as he took help of the Demons and because Fire Dragon had agreed to all the terms, he couldn't take help from anyone. This caused the fight to become one-sided and the Fire dragon started to see his defeat._

 _But then came the most unexpected help._

 _The Head of the Star family, the girl from before, who was now a woman, stepped up to his aid. But the Fire dragon denied, because he had promised he would not take help and he would die rather than break his promise. The Black dragon knew he had won. He is strong and smart._

 _But he forgot that the Star family was the smartest._

 _The Head of the Star family reminded him that the condition was that no family, friend or enemy should help him but she is neither his family nor was she his friend but they weren't exactly enemy either. They never fought with each other. Their ancestors ended the friendship between the two but they never started a rivalry because of which she is eligible to help him. This changed the route of the fight and the fight was no longer one-sided. But to win, the Fire dragon still needed help. The demons were strong and the Fire dragon and the Head of the Star family were going to be defeated when-_

Levy yelped and was startled out of the story when Lucy decided it would be funny to scare her.

"Lu-chan!" Levy whisper-yelled when she remembered she is in the library. Lucy just giggled. Levy pouted and looked away, arms crossed in front of her chest, book forgotten for a while.

"Aw come on Levy-chan, I was just having fun." Lucy said and giggled again.

"Anyways, we have to hurry to class. You didn't forget the physics test happening in just two minutes, did you?" Lucy asked with an eyebrow raised and amusement clearly present in her eyes when she saw how her friend's eyes widened before she grabbed her bag in one hand, her friend's hand in another and dashed out dragging Lucy with her. They both didn't notice the book in the table or how it disappeared into thin air.

 **CUT! CUT! CUT! And here we have the 3rd chapter of the story finished. So tell me guys, was it bad, good or excellent?! Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

 _GROAN_

 _THUMP_

The sun rays entered through the pink curtains of Lucy Ashley's house but were not enough to wake the sleeping beauty up. But it doesn't mean she didn't wake up. No, her all time responsible alarm clock would always do that work. Lucy got up from the floor rubbing her head. She entered her bathroom for her daily routine. After showering she came out of her bathroom in just a towel when she heard Mavis yell.

"Lucy! Come down fast! Natsu's already here!" Lucy just sighed. She gets dressed up in a black top and pink skirt. Tying her hair up in a side ponytail, she grabbed her bag and went downstairs. She saw Natsu stuffing his face with food. She just sighed but then smirked. She grabbed a toast and started munching on it. She took a seat across from Natsu. Natsu glanced at her once then increased his already inhumane speed to eat his food. Seeing this Lucy too started munching fast. After finishing her juice she bolted out of the door.

"Bye Mavis-nee!" She shouted and off she went. Mavis who was watching the whole ordeal just sighed while shaking her head.

"Kids these days."

"Wi Mwavis!" Natsu shouted while waving with one hand. Mavis smiled slightly, watching the two. She then frowned and got inside her room from where she took out a photo frame. The photo had four blonde. There were two adults, a female and a male, standing on either side of a grand chair. On the chair were two girls. One looked about 13 to 14 years old, while the other one, who was sitting on the lap of the first one, looked to be about 2 to 3 years old. Both the children were smiling widely.

 _Please look after her. Mother. Father_.

Lucy ran outside. A car was parked in front of her house but she didn't go towards it. Instead she turned right and headed for what appeared to be a garage. She opened the garage door. Inside was a white audi. Lucy opened the car and sat on it. She started the engine and drove away outside the garage. She reached the aforementioned car just in time to see Natsu opening the car's door. Natsu, noticing Lucy with her car, just groaned in defeat. Leaving his car, he hopped on Lucy's and then they both drove away.

"You cheated!" Natsu said, pouting.

"No! I didn't!" Lucy retorted.

"You totally did! You didn't even eat your food completely. Just a toast and some juice."

"Well, it's not my fault that someone has a huge appetite!" Lucy retorted and Natsu just humped. They reached their school shortly afterwards. It was a game Natsu and Lucy had started playing not long ago. Natsu would always come to Lucy's house and have breakfast. (Even though Lucy has no doubt that he already ate at his house) Then they would both race outside and see who among the both of them would start their car first. The winning party will drive both of them school and back home.

When both friends got out of the car, they saw their friends just exiting the parking lot.

"Erza! Levy-chan!" Lucy shouted. Both of them ran to catch up with others.

"Good morning Lu-chan, Natsu!" Levy greeted.

Morning Levy-chan, Erza!" lucy greeted back with a smile while Natsu nodded in greeting.

"Morning Natsu, Lucy. Natsu have you studied for math's test?" Erza asked after greeting them. Natsu's face paled.

"Y-yes E-erza. I'm all prepared f-for the test." Natsu stuttered out.

"Good." Erza nodded her head in approval. Knowing Natsu, Lucy already knew that he probably had forgotten about the test and his current reaction just proved her theory.

"And this is how you'll solve these types of equations. Okay, Natsu?" Lucy asked the said boy who was sitting beside her. Currently the duo was sitting in the library with Lucy preparing Natsu for his incoming test.

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu answered saluting. Lucy just sighed, shaking her head while smiling. She looked at her watch. Only five minutes till the bell rings.

"Okay Natsu, I would be going now. I have history class next. I'll see you later. Bye and good luck." Lucy waved and went towards a bookshelf. After searching for a good book she went towards the exit. She had a book on her hand and was currently reading it. Because of that she didn't saw the person coming in her direction and bumped with them.

"Ow!" Lucy rubbed her nose and looked up at whom she had bumped onto. She knew it was a guy with how she had hurt her nose. The guy had blonde long hair just reaching his shoulders and red eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy said bowing. The boy looked nervous.

"I-It's okay." He said and went away. Lucy looked after his figure as he rounded a corner. He was…weird thought Lucy. She doesn't know why she thought something like that. He looked shy but something was just not right. Lucy just shrugged these thoughts away.

Lucy was currently in her history class which she has with Mr Macao-Sensei.

"Good morning brats! Today, I will give you all a project which is due next week. You all will do this project in pairs which will be chosen by me." Many students groaned at this. Lucy wasn't that upset as none of her friends from her usual group were in the same class. So she didn't had much of a choice to begin with.

"Tetsuo and Reika…"

"Haru and Ellie…"

"Lucy and Jackal…" Lucy looked up when she heard her name being called. She has never heard this name before? She really needs to pay more attention to her classmates. Suddenly she saw someone approaching from her peripheral vision and assumed it's her new partner for the project.

"Hi!" She said waving her hand. Then she really looked at the boy.

"Hey! You are the one whom I bumped into in the library." Lucy said. The boy just meekly nodded. Lucy, noticing his hesitance, introduced herself.

"My name is Lucy Ashley. Nice to meet you…?" Lucy said.

"J-Jackal. I'm Jackal." The boy introduced himself.

"Okay Jackal. So…shall we start with our project?" Lucy asked with a smile.

The school has ended and currently Natsu was waiting for Lucy to come. They all were going to Celestial cafe, Lucy's favorite place. The cafe is near school so they had both thought that it would be better to walk there. Lucy loved that cafe because of its interior design that reminds her of a night sky and all the people working there were very nice too. All workers have a uniform to wear matching to the zodiac they were depicting. They both had went there before and were very surprised when they saw that Loke works their too. Suddenly Natsu hears someone laughing. He looks in the direction of the noise as he's familiar with the laugh and looks to see Lucy coming towards him with a blonde guy, laughing at obviously something he had said.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu yells to get her attention. She looks at him and smiles brightly.

"Natsu!"

"Ready for our date?" Natsu ask jokingly.

"Of course!" Lucy winks at him and giggles. Suddenly she turns her head and looks at the guy that was standing beside her.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you two! Natsu, this is Jackal and Jackal, this is Natsu!" Lucy introduces both the boys to each other. Natsu nods at his direction while Jackal just smiles nervously.

"Hey Jackal! Why don't you join us?! It would be fun." Lucy smiles at the said guy while Natsu frowns a little. Jackal looked bewildered.

"No, no, no! I will just be a third wheel. I don't want to interrupt your date." Jackal said waving his arms before him with a frantic expression.

"No Jackal!" Lucy giggles.

"We are not a couple. We just said that jokingly. We are just friends."

"Best friends, you mean!" Natsu adds smirking a little. Lucy just rolls her eye. She grabs the arm of both the boys and starts dragging them.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's go!"

The three friends were about to turn a corner when Jackal stopped. Lucy noticing this stopped and asked him why he stopped. Natsu too stopped and looked at Jackal.

"Did you hear that?" asked Jackal.

"What?" asked Lucy while Natsu was silent and looking around. Suddenly Natsu turned and ran in the direction from where they had come from.

"Natsu wait!" Lucy shouted as she ran behind Natsu with Jackal in tow. The three came across an alley where three goons were beating a man.

"Leave him alone!" It was Lucy who said it. The goons noticed this and two of them went for Lucy. Natsu kicked one man in the stomach as he was approaching Lucy while the other one got a punch on the jaw courtesy of Lucy. Natsu and Lucy started fighting their respective goons while Jackal was standing on the sidelines.

Lucy kicked one of oncoming goons then punched him in the gut. As the man fell down she grabbed the back of his neck. She didn't noticed the other goon that was trying to sneak up on her not like she had to as Natsu grabbed that goon from behind and punched him in the jaw. He kneed the man in the gut. Lucy on the other hand smashed the one she had grabbed by the neck to the wall with enough force that he got knocked out cold. As Lucy turned she saw that Jackal was helping the man who was getting beaten up. Natsu was engaged in fighting with the one who seemed to be the leader. Suddenly she saw that the third one was coming to attack Natsu from behind. She ran to the man. The man saw her but didn'thad enough time to dodge as she kicked him. She continuously punched him. She then gave him a roundhouse kick the same time Natsu had punched the leader. During fighting both the friends were beside each other which lead to their opponents, when kicked and punched, colliding with each other. They knocked heads with each other because of the impact then fell on the ground unable to get up. Natsu removed blood from the corner of his mouth as Lucy take out her handkerchief to wrap around her knuckles to stop the bleeding.

"Thank you! Thank you very much. You saved me!" cried the man who was getting beaten up by the goons.

"I have informed the police. They will take care of these goons." said Jackal as he approaches the three. After the man thanks the three, they go their separate.

"Wow you guys are awesome fighters! I wish I could fight like you two. Where did you learn how to fight?" asks Jackal.

"My nii-chan taught me." Natsu said the same time Lucy said-

"Nee-chan said it's good to learn some self-defense. She's an amazing teacher."

" So both of you have elder brother and sister? And they taught you how to fight?" asked Jackal. Lucy nodded her head.

"What are their names?" Jackal asked. Natsu thought it was weird and looked at him with suspicion.

"Natsu's brother name is Zeref and my sister name is Mavis." replied Lucy. Jackal nodded his head.

"Well see you Lucy. It's pretty late, I should get going." Jackal waved and then he was gone.

"Don't you think he's weird Luce?" asked Natsu to Lucy who was currently driving. Lucy looked like she was thinking so Natsu continued.

"I don't know why but I was getting this weird vibe from him." explained Natsu.

"For some reason I too felt like…I have seen him somewhere. Something in my mind was telling me that I have met him before but I don't seem to remember him." answered Lucy, her face scrunched up a little. After that both of them sat in silence until they reached Lucy's house. When there, Natsu took his car and headed for his home.

At the time of dinner Mavis couldn't help but look at Lucy from time to time. She had seen how Lucy looked distracted like something was bothering her but when asked she denied it as nothing.

It was night. The Ashley sisters were sleeping peacefully. Well only one of them. As for the other one, not so peaceful.

Lucy was shaking her head a little. Sometimes one of her limb will move or she would shake her head. She was having a dream.

In her dream there was a man who had animal features. He was a blonde man with ears that juts upward on top of his head, a small black nose, like a canine's, a furry tail protruding from his lower back. His forearms and hand were covered in colored shapes. All in all the man had was like a hybrid of a human and an animal. Strange enough his face matched that of someone she knew. Not like she would remember it.

Lucy suddenly relaxed and murmured a name-

"Jackal…"

"I befriended the girl…"

"And…?

"It's really her. I even met the boy. They have changed their name a bit…but I'm sure. They both have a sister and a brother, both of whom are well known and…"

"Yes…?"

"I think they are _them_."

"Hahaha! I finally found them. They couldn't have run from me forever. I'm their end and this end is very near…"

 **So here is the new installment of this story. I'm sorry guys that I took so much of time to update. And as an apology, I'm gonna give you a sneak peek! I will try to update regularly. I hope you like this chapter.**

 _"If we are successful in defeating the demons, then we'll be able to win." said a blonde woman._

 _"I know. But they are very powerful. And it doesn't help that we are only two against many." said a male voice._

 _"Then allow me to help." said a girlish voice. The earlier two speakers turned their heads and came face to face with a little girl who looked not more than fourteen._

 _"And who you might be young one?" asked the earlier female._

 _"My name is…Mio."_

 **That's it for the sneak peek. Hope you liked it. Please review or favorite or follow!**


End file.
